This proposal studies the growth hormone (GH) and hypothalamic pituitary adrenal (HPA) axis physiology in children with short stature and psychosocial dwarfs. The aim is to address the possibility that: repeated psychological stress during development activates the HPA axis; leads to an abnormal regulation of its elements and this ultimately is conducive to a tonic inhibition on GH release and growth failure.